


Tease

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [15]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Kisses, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Viago is very confused, don't mock a short persons height, vlad doesn't like being teased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Deacon wants a kiss but feels embarrassed to ask, and Vladislav makes a joke.
Relationships: Deacon/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows), Deacon/Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows), Deacon/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)
Series: What we do in the shadows [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Kudos: 47





	Tease

Walking up to Vladislav, Deacon felt a little embarrassed,” Hey, Vlad?”

Looking up from his newspaper Vladislav muttered a quiet,” Yeah?”

Fidgeting with his jacket, Deacon asked under his breath,” Can...Can I kiss you?”

Unsure if he heard him correctly, Vladislav blinked a few times before asking,” I’m sorry?”

Rolling his eyes, Deacon crossed his arms as he shrugged,” Can I kiss?” 

Smiling Vladislav stood from his chair, after setting his paper onto the table, a chuckle left him. Crossing his arms, Vladislav declared,” I dunno, can you reach?”

Squinting Deacon felt a rush of anger spread across his chest; his height is one of the few things he hates being mocked. Bitting, the inside of his cheek Deacon, muffled out,” Nope.” Turning on his heel, he quickly left the kitchen.

Chasing after Deacon, Vladislav grunted out,” Wait, I was joking.” 

Ignoring him, Deacon continued, as he came closer to the living room doorway he spotted Viago dusting away. Walking over to Viago in a huff, a wicked idea popped into Deacons’ mind. Clearing his throat, Deacon stated,” Viago, I have a question.”

Stopping just out of site, Vladislav eyed the two.

Turning around, Viago stopped dusting, smiling sweetly, he asked,” Oh?”

With a smirk, Deacon rested a hand against Viago’s hip as he looked deep into those dark brown eyes. “ May I have a kiss?” 

Flabergasted Viago wasn’t sure how to respond, not once has Deacon ever asked before. Sure they’ve kissed hundreds of times, but a lot of those happened when they were drunk off alcoholic blood. Shrugging Viago stammered,” S-Sure.”

Leaning up, Deacon used his other hand to lightly tug at Viago’s fluffy collar, encouraging him to lean down. Tilting his head, Deacon brushed their noses together, shutting his eyes, he closed the distance. 

Taken aback Viago’s eyes grew wide in shock before they fluttered shut, his arms seemed to move on their own. Resting them over Deacons’ shoulders, Viago couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his mouth at the sensation. 

Pleased, Deacon decided to see how far he could go. With one quick motion, he undid the buttons on Viago’s favorite chocolate brown vest. Smiling into the kiss, he felt Viago run his fingers up into his hair.

Deepening the kiss, Deacon sneaked his thumb under Viago’s waistband, gently rubbing the skin underneath his fingertips. Which caused a sharp gasp to leave Viago, taking advantage of that Deacon slid his tongue in between those soft lips. Deacon brushed his hand up against Viago’s side, racking his fingernails against the delicate skin. Up until he reached Viago’s shoulder blade. 

Groaning in frustration, Vladislav barked,” Enough!” Storming into the room, he pulled the two apart. 

Confused, it took a second for Viago’s brain to catch up, a whine left him,” Huh, why?” 

With a smug grin, Deacon tried his best to act confused himself,” Yea, why?”

Growling Vladislav cupped Deacon’s face in his hands before pulling him into a rough kiss. Causing Deacon to take a few steps back from the sheer force, a surprised squeak leaving him. Tongues and teeth clashed together as they both fought for control. 

Pulling away, Vladislav snarled,” I don’t like being teased.” 

Wiggling his eyebrows, Deacon hummed,” Duly noted.” 

Rolling his eyes, Vladislav took a step towards Viago, who is still very confused. Grabbing the back of Viago’s neck Vladislav pulled him into a kiss. It was short and soft, as he pulled away, Vladislav purred a brief apology against Viago’s lips. After giving Viago another quick kiss, Vladislav walked off and out of the room.

“ What’s going on?” Viago demanded as he looked between Vladislav’s retreating form and a smug-looking Deacon.

Wrapping his arms around Viago’s waist, Deacon admitted,” I just wanted some kisses, speaking of which, wanna continue from where we left off?”  
Taking a moment to think, Viago nodded,” Sure.” Leaning down, he tilted his head just enough to catch the edge of Deacon’s mouth.


End file.
